She Needed the Saving
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up."
1. Chapter 1

**[She Needed the Saving]**

 **Characters:** Clary Morgenstern, Jace Wayland, Lily, Jordon Kyle, and Jonathon Morgenstern. (Side characters are not mentioned.)

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance.

 **Length:** Story, slightly short chapters

 **Prologue: I Finally Followed**

He would study her from afar. He loved watching her. She seemed to be in her own world nearly all the time. He never saw her smile or grin but her expression was just peaceful. It made him ponder more and more. Her auburn hair was usually braided, some of the time it was in a ponytail but he knew for certain that her strands could not handle the prison she was putting them through.

She wore long dresses that reached her knees and he could tell she admired modesty. The gowns were normally colorful but vintage in a way. They were old fashioned, something not worn in their current year. Her eyes were probably the most magnificent feature on her face. They were a luminous green. A forest green. Even an ocean blue. The hues that would leave people utterly speechless.

So at that very moment, he sat crouched down beside the brick wall that hopefully masked his figure from her. Now, she was pulling out a book from her bag, the one she borrowed from the library. Then she glanced up at the sky which was a greenish blue color and his breathing began to slow.

She remained gazing upwards and his eyebrows arched in confusion. _What was she looking at? What was she thinking?_ Her pale skin was illuminated in bright light. Her small hands were clenched around the book like it was her life line. Her orbs snapped back to the bus stop sign and she trudged to the sidewalk, head bowed at the sight of hustling New Yorkers. He never understood her habits. Her ways. The way she acted. It was strange, unusual, but perplexing.

No, she wasn't like the others. She wasn't the sports type. She wasn't the fashion type. She wasn't the study-all-day type. She was different from the moment he lied his eyes on her. Most of the public walked passed her like she didn't matter or there was nothing interesting to look at. But he didn't believe that, not at all. Everything about her made her blend in with the crowds but at the same time everything about her made her stand away from the common masses.

He wondered what school she went to. She looked to be the same age as him. Maybe a senior? He shook his head. He was always too scared, too afraid to figure out who she was. She resembled the sun, you get too close and it'll start to hurt. Then she got onto the bus and disappeared, god knows where. He sighed loudly and slumped against the wall to his rear.

He was tired of being a coward to not walk up to her and come up with a conversation. He was tired of hiding behind poles and cars. He was tired of of slipping away from her fingers like mere water. He wanted to speak to her. For once, maybe hear her voice. Maybe learn more. She was a mystery, a strange, old mystery but he intended to solve it.

 **[Please review and comment what you think!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[She Needed the Saving]**

 **Characters:** Clary Morgenstern, Jace Wayland, Lily, Jordon Kyle, and Jonathon Morgenstern. (Side characters are not mentioned.)

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance.

 **Length:** Story, slightly short chapters

 **Chapter One:** I Followed

 _"I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary."_ (Margaret Atwood)

He tossed the empty bottle into the trash can nearby and immediately pulled on his hood. His long tendrils sprung out and he pushed them away in irritation. Taking a breath, he trudged to the end of the sidewalk, the wind beginning to chill his body. He waited. Soon she would arrive to her normal bus stop. Then hop on. His back was tense and he was nervous. _Would she know who he was?_ He hoped not. He would most likely resemble a stalker.

Stuffing his cell into his pocket, he kicked at the curb in anxiety. The day he was dreading was here. The whole morning, he busied himself by hanging out with Alexander, his half brother. Yet, Alexander didn't know about the girl. Nobody knew and he intended to keep it that way. His mouth curled in anticipation and he heard the abrupt sound of footsteps. It was her there was no doubt about it. He decided not to turn and felt the girl shift to his right side. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her hair was in a loose braid. She wore a long yellow dress that reached just below her knees. On her arms balanced a thick book and a small wooden basket. He averted his gaze quickly, afraid she would notice.

The bus came rumbling by and halted with a deafening screech. The doors rattled open and Jace stepped aside for the girl to climb in first. She walked up the small stairs, her belongings tightly in hand. He stared after her and nearly forgot to leap in the bus if not for the driver's gruff voice yell, "Get in!" He hastily continued down the rows and realized there were some empty seats but she was sitting at the very front.

He acted like there were no more spots and asked, "Mind if I sit here?" He hoped his voice sounded normal. She didn't glance up and simply nodded. He almost sighed in relief but collapsed lighty beside her. The few residents in the bus were somewhat silent with occasional whispers. There was no air conditioning or heating so he was left zipping his coat in attempt to capture warmth.

Her feet dangled in the air while his touched the ground. He snuck a look at her. She was reading that thick book again. He tried to read some of the words but drew away from her, not wanting to accidentally knock her over. She was quite small to his larger size. With a jolt, Jace realized he didn't know where he was going. His eyes searched the window's view and saw that they were in some run down city. "What the-" He mumbled.

That's when he became aware that they were the only ones on the four-wheeler. _Where were they going? Was this another town?_ The auburn haired girl looked peaceful, her head leaning towards her book. He double checked for his phone and simply went with the plan. _Just see where she goes._ He nodded curtly to himself. That's when the inevitable happened. The worst thing that could happen next to a girl. His stomach growled. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. 'I guess that soda didn't help', he thought.

That's when he saw her arm move towards the basket. She probably didn't want to sit next to him. Jace felt some hurt. Was he that annoying? "Here." He faced her in slight surprise only to see that she was offering him something. The small bin was filled with sandwiches, maybe a dozen. Surely, she didn't need _that_ many for herself. He must've been eying the snack strangly for she smiled and said softly, "It's not poisoned, I assure you. For some particular reason, poison doesn't taste that amazing."

His lips broke into a grin at her playful sarcasm. Her voice was soft, a rare quiet to hear. Jace grabbed one of the sandwiches and thanked her. She didn't say anything, only returned to reading her book. They remained silent after that, Jace munching and the girl scanning over words. Her statement kept repeating in his head and Jace almost felt dazed.

Then she stood up and gathered her possessions. She was leaving. He stared at the window and saw that the driver had stopped at a train station. His eyebrows knit. _Was that where she was going? A train?_ Before he could make a last minute decision, the doors closed and she was gone. Her printed flower dress gone. Her hair of fire gone. Her basket and book gone.

He didn't ask for her name. Instead of trying to make it out of the bus, Jace called to the driver. "Brooklyn!" The driver honked and they rode off, forgetting the electric eyed girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace stuffed his hands into his pockets and saw the girl appear beside him, another basket in hand. He scrunched his eyebrows in slight interest. _Why did she carry that much food?_ The bus doors swung open and the same driver yelled for them to hop in. He let her go before him then sat with her. She didn't say anything. She continued to read, her auburn hair in a messy hold.

He stared out the window as the bus passed the same poverty stricken town again. He was _so_ close to her yet _so_ far. She sat inches away from him but he was miles off. Then she glanced up, green gems set in concentration but a tint of kindness in them too. "Are you hungry again?" Her voice was humorous but still quiet.

His breath quickened. "Uh-no, actually. I kind of-already ate." His scramble of words caused her to laugh and his golden orbs widened. People might have thought that if someone laughed it would be loud and attention grabbing but hers wasn't. She laughed but her face remained low so that no one could actually see her actions. His ears took a light pink color and he raked his fingers through his hair in embarassment.

This time, he realized, she wore a pink dress decorated with roses and purple lilies. It reached just below her knees. Her eyelashes fluttered every so often when she turned page to page. He removed his gaze swiftly afraid she would suddenly catch him.

Jace didn't know what he would do now. Wait and watch her leave again? This part of him he never really displayed. He was always confident, never shy. _Maybe a bit too confident,_ he thought.

He heard the sound of a book shutting and shifted his eyes to her. "Where are you heading?" She questioned abruptly, raising both eyebrows.

Jace racked his mind for an answer. He wasn't a very good liar. "Sorry. That was a bit blunt. I didn't mean to get you uncomfortable." The apology startled him and he grinned before shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. You don't need to apologize." He decided to ignore her question. They became silent, the girl's head leaning against the window. Her youthful face was pale but the orange freckles brought out the color of her eyes. She was biting on her lips in a somewhat nervous manner and he began to feel curious.

"I could really use something to eat." Jace said, amusement flickering in his orbs.

She turned to his side and her lips curled in playfulness. "I may not have any meals right now."

"Huh? I'm guessing the basket in your hands must have nothing in it. Correct?"

His sarcasm caused her to laugh and Jace wanted nothing more but continue the conversation. "Alright." She reached into the basket and pulled out a wrapped sandwich. He beamed at the sight.

"I'm Clary." She said, reaching her hand out. His eyes widened at the name and Jace felt his hand shake hers. It was warm. Warm and welcoming. He nearly forgot to say his name back to her.

"Jace." She nodded her head and repeated the name on her tongue.

Clary rose to her feet, tugging her basket with her. She waved silently and took off down the rows and outside where an abandoned house laid.

Young love. He didn't dart after her. Jace settled into the seat, letting out a long sigh. A smile crept onto his features and he shut his eyes tightly. "Clary." He breathed.

 **[] [] [] [] [] []**

 **[a/n]:** A short chapter, I understand. Please don't throw tomatoes! -stands behind large pillar in defense- Next chapter, I promise with all my heart, will be amazing. I just need the Clace to build up enough for a relationship.

Keep reviewing! I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

" _I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare."_ (Ned Vizzini)

The next time he sauntered into the old, crusty bus he found Clary sitting beside a boy. His lips formed into a scowl. She was laughing and shaking her head at the guy as he rolled his hazel colored eyes. Jace immediately wanted to turn and act as if he wasn't there in the first place but he heard her call his name, her voice slightly quiet. He cursed his bad luck and met her face with a nervous smile. As other passengers climbed into the long vehicle she pointed to the young gentlemen beside her and said, "This is Jordon." Jordon raised his hand in mock solute, a smirk planted on his face. Jace decided to nod his head in greeting.

For the first time the girl had her hair down shadowing her green eyes. She blew the strands away and ushered for him to sit on the seat across from them. "I brought food." She whispered, her tone tinted with excitement. His felt his lips turn upwards and his cheeks grow warm at her statement. In the morning light, her orbs shown like bunches of fall leaves drifting. And the crisp white sweater she wore brought out her freckled but flawless skin. He didn't know what else to do so he faced the window in front of hers and watched the surroundings change still not knowing where he was heading.

He heard them laugh and talk, Jordon's voice filling the air. Jace felt the need to leave but he was stranded. Why couldn't he leave? Oh yeah, because he liked Clary and she didn't know it. His eyebrows scrunched in annoyance at his odd behavior. He acted like she was his girlfriend. She wasn't. He should've just left it as a stupid crush instead of actually walking forward to meet her. "Jace?" He jerked to his right and saw her flash him a smile. "Here." She offered him a sandwich and he snuck a glance at Jordon munching on his own. His appetite disappeared instantly.

"No thanks." Her lips parted and Jace noticed hurt flashed through her emerald eyes before she pulled her outstreched hand away. He released a breath and watched as the bus door flew open. Clary stepped into the aisle and Jordon followed. The boy turned and gave him a questioning glance.

"You're not coming?" Jace's amber eyes widened and he scrambled gracefully to his feet not wasting the opportunity to see what Clary had always done every day. Jordon led the way outside to the abandoned house with graffiti sprays and burned equipment.

"Where is she?" Jordon sent him a funny look.

"You don't know?" Jace shook his head, confusion shielding his face.

"Then I guess it's not my place to tell but I thought you two were close..." He faltered, his eyes stuck on the cracked sidewalk.

"Why would you think we were close?"

"Well, for one thing Rissa doesn't open up to anybody." Jace snorted quietly at the nickname, his thoughts on the girl he had paid attention to for so long.

He grew bored of standing outside and decided to venture inside when Jordon's arm wrapped around his wrist. "I don't think she'll like that." Jace rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air dismissively. Jordon seemed to see what was in his head and let go of him, leaning against the wall once again.

Shrugging, the tawny haired boy stepped inside, adjusting his eyes to the dark atmosphere. Then he saw her. She was bent in front of a boy who appeared older than her, his hair a blondish white. His skin was deathly pale and he was crying. Clary was holding his face, whispering something over and over again. Jace was frozen. What could he do? What was going on? Who was that guy? He realized that she was telling him she loved him and everything would be alright. Something sank in his chest and he sucked in a breath.

"I don't know, Clary. I just can't. I miss you. It hurts." He replied, his tone hoarse. The girl tugged his body towards her and pulled him into her fragile arms. He continued to wail rawly, his eyelids shut tightly and figure shaking. Then Clary's face whirled to face his as if she knew he saw everything. She nodded her head at him and Jace finally trudged over to the two, his legs not responding to his thoughts.

The boy noticed a different presence and stared up, his forest orbs widening. He shook away from Clary upon the sight of Jace. "No, no. He's okay. He's okay Jonathon. He's okay. He's with me." She had to repeat the same few words until he nodded, his shoulders and back still tense. Clary brought her fingers and brushed them along his cheeks, her expression sad.

"Who is he?" Jace finally found the courage to ask, the words coming out as a whisper.

"He's my brother. I know you've been wondering where I go. It's here. It's with him. He's my brother. Jonathon."

 **[A/N]: Here you guys go! Check out my other Clace stories. Till next time. I'm literally crying due to Allan Rickman's death. He was an amazing actor! Oh, how I love him. Bye bye!**


End file.
